


Toward Home

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [59]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: Years into a happy marriage, a part of Puck's past comes back to haunt Kurt. Or hang out at the end of their street. Same difference.





	Toward Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JENGEORGE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/gifts).



> I've had this scene in my head basically since Liz and I started this series eight million years ago, but I never had cause to write it down. But today is Jennie's birthday, and what better way to celebrate than 1000 words of future fic for a series that was basically over four years ago? What better way indeed.

The third time Kurt sees the car parked at the end of the block, he decides enough is enough. He’s waited all weekend before making any kind of overture, at first because he wasn’t positive the young woman behind the wheel is who he thinks she is, and then he was giving her space to come to them in her own time. Besides, Noah’s still in Chicago ironing out some last-minute details with Mercedes regarding their latest collaboration, so there really hasn’t been any rush.

But she’s been parked out there for three solid days, far enough away to give herself the illusion of stealth, but close enough to see Kurt and his kids coming and going as they go about their lives. He saw her watching as he rushed Stella off to her dance lesson, and as he hurried Cameron out the door on the way to his best friend’s birthday party, then back to the house to grab the present Cameron had forgotten on the table just inside the front door.

He saw her when his assistant stopped by with some design mock-ups that needed his approval, and again when he ran out to his design studio to make sure the finishing touches on his upcoming collection were done to his standards. It’s been a busy weekend, especially without Noah around to pick up any slack when it comes to the kids’ schedule, so Kurt’s okay with letting her take her time.

On the third day he starts to suspect that it’s not so much her taking her time as it is her starting to lose her nerve, however. For a moment he considers letting her go, keeping the whole business to himself and just hoping that she’ll try again some other time. But then he looks at his kids, at Stella with her dark hair and wide eyes, starting to edge into her moody, hormone-fueled teenage years. At Cameron and his crooked smile, always just this side of cocky, and every time Kurt sees that expression on his son’s face, he thinks of high school Noah, all smarm and bravado and far too much sex appeal.

The minute he thinks about high school Noah he knows he’s not going to let her get away, at least not without trying to bridge the gulf he can feel growing just a little wider between his husband’s past and his present with every passing day. So Kurt makes sure the kids are occupied and not in any danger of burning down the house in the next fifteen minutes, then he tells them he’ll be right outside and marches down the front walk toward the nondescript rental car at the end of the block.

He sees the moment she spots him, the deer in headlights look when she realizes that he’s not just out for an innocent stroll around the neighborhood. Kurt half expects her to crank the engine and tear off down their tree-lined street before he can reach her, but when he gets to the car she’s still staring as though maybe she’s too stunned to react.

Kurt smiles as kindly as he can and raps on the window until she rolls it down, blinking big brown eyes that he’d recognize anywhere. “Um…”

“Hi,” Kurt interrupts, still smiling because he’s been told more than once that his bitch face is intimidating on a good day, and that’s the last thing he wants. “It’s Summer, right?”

She nods, still looking sort of shell-shocked, then she glances down the street toward the house, as though maybe she’s expecting her birth father to make an appearance, and suddenly Kurt understands what the problem is. 

“I’m Kurt. Noah’s husband? But you probably know that already. Noah made sure it was an open adoption, just in case you ever wanted to find him. I know he’ll be glad to see you, but unfortunately he’s been out of town for the past few days.”

“Oh,” Summer says, blinking some more, and Kurt’s not sure why he expected the kind of cornered defiance he used to see on Noah in high school, especially when she was raised by someone else entirely. Still, she’s got his husband’s eyes and his curls, and she’s every bit as beautiful as Quinn and Noah were at her age.

“Would you like to come inside? You’ve got a half-brother and sister who’d love to meet you, and I can call Noah and get him on the next flight home.”

“I…your kids know about me?” she asks, something like suspicion creeping into her voice, but Kurt just laughs and straightens up. 

“It would have been hard to explain the pictures of you on the mantel otherwise. Your parents have been very generous about keeping Noah updated as you grew up. He was hoping he’d get a chance to see you in person eventually, of course, but he wanted that to be your decision.”

She still looks a little suspicious, but Kurt can see the fast food bags on the passenger seat, so he goes in for the kill. “Why don’t you stay for dinner? I’m a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself.”

“Aren’t you, like, famous? I mean, you designed my prom dress.”

Kurt’s smile turns up another notch or two at that. “I don’t know that I’d say ‘famous’, but I’m glad to hear you have such good taste.”

When she laughs he can see Quinn in her smile, and for just a second his heart clenches. It’s been years since he spent any time with Quinn, but he knows she keeps in touch with Finn and she and Noah still talk on Facebook from time to time. He wonders if Summer’s gone looking for her birth mother yet, or if it was easier for her to face her father first. He’s definitely the easier of the two of them to track down, considering Noah’s made a bit of a name for himself in the music industry as well.

Kurt decides to save that question for later, possibly once he’s convinced her to spend the night in the guest room and made sure Noah’s on a red-eye back to L.A. For now he waits while she climbs out of her rental car and locks it, then he turns and leads her down the sidewalk toward home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that when Sarah comes out to L.A. to go maid of honor dress shopping with Kurt, they both get frustrated with the lack of decent options and that's how Kurt ends up becoming a sort-of-big-name in bridal and prom fashion. Also Summer = Beth, obviously, but I'm not sure the name given to her in this universe by her adoptive parents comes up again after the first two fics in the series, so if you were confused, that's probably why.


End file.
